Into the Lord of the Rings World/Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike join the group
This is when the Heroes end up in the Lord of the Rings World, Littlefoot and his Friends joins the Group, and how The Dazzlings ambushes Yuri and take her away in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At White City The Orc's has been taking over Minas Tirith with The Riddler The Riddler '''Thank you, friend. '''Orc: '''Would your master want with Stone? '''The Riddler: '''No idea. It's quite Riddle. '''Gollum: '''S'not Fair! Smeagol does the Riddless! Then Our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf end up in the Lord of the Rings World. '''Tino: Can this be? Carver: '''It is. '''Gandalf: Minas Tirith... The White City... We are in Middle-Earth! Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Wyldstyle: '''Do you mean Middle Zealand? '''Gandalf: '''No... I have good news. We will be welcome here. '''Batman: '''I'm not so certain. The Gate has been blocked the Orc's is guarding it '''Gandalf: '''Orcs! But how?! '''Tino: '''I don't know! '''The Riddler: '''Welcome! Please, come on in... If you can. I hope you remembered to pack your brain, fail my Riddles and you'll feel pain! '''Wyldstyle: '''Riddles? So... Is this all one big game? '''Laval: '''I don't think so, Wyldstyle. '''Gollum: '''Can Smeagol do his riddlesses now? '''The Riddler: '''No! '''Wyldstyle: '''It's... Majestic... Like the king of turrets! '''Batman: '''Heads up! '''Gandalf: '''Look! From over the Walls. Then '''Wyldstyle: '''Look out! '''Gorzan: '''Take cover, Dudes! '''Cragger: '''That was close! '''Carver: '''At least, we're okay. Then Tino sees five familar dinosaurs, over at the grass. '''Tino: Littlefoot? Cera? Ducky? Petrie? Spike? Ducky: Look! It's our friend, Tino. Petrie: Tino! ME see him! Littlefoot: I see him, too. Hey Tino! Tino: Hi, Littlefoot! Batman: You know them? Cera: Of course he does. We're his friends. Gandalf: A talking dinosaur. How interesting. Wyldstyle: So tell us. How do you know these dinosaurs? Lor: We'd helped them find the Great Valley. A flashback starts. Tino: Littlefoot. You know what this place is? Littlefoot: Wow! Tino: That must be... The Great Valley! Flashback has ends Sunset Shimmer: That was before I came with you guys for the adventure to Saurus Rock. Tino: That's right. Yuri starts going toward the others until Adagio captures her. Adagio Dazzle: You might be the key to winning Tino's heart. They jump through the portal, carrying Yuri with them. Meanwhile at Foundation Prime. Lord Vortech: (yawns) I'm starting to feel that those girls left me. Then the Dazzlings come out of the portal. Adagio Dazzle: We're back. Yuri: Let go of me! They put her in a cage. Shido: Yuri? They've captured you? Yuri: Yes, I'm afraid. So what are the villains and Vortech up to? MetalBeard: I hope those sirens won't put Tino under their spell. Back to our Heroes Littlefoot: So. This is Middle Earth, Gandalf? Gandalf: '''That's right. '''Cera: '''So how can we get up there? '''Gandalf: '''I know... I should Summon the Eagle's. '''Eris: '''Me? '''Gandalf: '''No, I meant the Eagle's from my Dimension. '''Worriz: '''No way! We're not summoning the Eagle's! '''Gandalf: '''But the Eagle's solved every problem that we had, Worriz. '''Worriz: '''No more Eagle's, Gandalf! '''Gandalf: '''Okay, Fine! We're not summoning the Eagle's. '''Homer: '''Aww! I always wanted to ride the Eagle. '''Owen Grady: Oh dear! El-Matadora: What is it?! Tino: We'll explain later, now we have to beat up those enemies. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we could use the Locate Keystone. Godou: Where's Mariya? Batman: She was right here. Gandalf: I'm afraid, she has been kidnapped by The Dazzlings. Homer: I knew those sirens are behind this! Tino: '''I don't think so, Homer. I think they were working with Lord Vortech. '''Homer: Maybe, they try to put you under their spell like Bart. Tino: '''I don't think they Captured me. '''Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I've found something! They go to Sunset Shimmer, with a note. Wyldstyle: What is this? Batman: It looks like a note. Let me read it. "Dear, Tino, our love, Vortech and I have captured your friends and got them in Foundation Prime. But I'll make a deal, if you join me and the Dazzlings, we'll let your friends free from their inprisonment. But be warned, if you refuse that deal, they'll perish. Signed Adagio Dazzle" Lisa: Oh my. Owen Grady: Oh no. Laval: The Dazzlings want Tino to join them? Dora Kid: I knew that the sirens are with Lord Vortech! Tino: The Dazzlings want me to join them? Doraemon: '''But. What about our Friends, Tino? '''Tino: '''Don't worry. We'll save them after we get all the Foundation Elements. '''Emmet: Tino. I think our friends will be free if you accept the deal. Tino: '''I know, Emmet. But we have to get all the Foundation Elements, no matter what. '''Emmet: Gandalf. What Foundation Element are we looking for, Gandalf? Gandalf: '''I don't know. But have to get one. '''Erica: '''So... Let's use the Locate Keystone. '''Wang Dora: Alright. Bad Cop: Let me, Emmet and Sunset do this. Emmet: '''Okay. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''You got it. '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. Then a Portal appeared and a Giant Sentry Turret has comes out '''Batman: '''Need to get that Turret back online. It's our key to getting in. '''Erica: '''Let's get started. They use the Giant Sentry Turret to destroy all the Debris that blocked the Gate and it opens the door. '''Sunset Shimmer: Piece of cake. Tino: Let's go. They went in. Littlefoot: So what is this place? Batman: '''What's the name of this Place again, Gandalf? '''Gandalf: This is Minas Tirith. Cera: Oh yeah. Tino: Seriously. Doraemon: I didn't know. Dora Med: I think it's a castle. Jake: '''And what happen here? '''Izzy: '''And where is everybody? '''Tino: Hello? Anyone here? Kotori: They must've gone somewhere. Bladvic: No one's here. Worriz: Now let's get out of here. Cubby: Yeah, I agree with Worriz, this place gives me the creeps. Stormy: We can't leave, Cubby. We have to get that Foundation Element. Marina: '''She's right. And that's quitter Talk. '''Carver: Wait a second, I'd thought it was the One-Ring. Lor: It was the One-ring. Sue: '''I think there is another one in Middle Earth. '''Erica: '''Well, Let's go find one. '''Yoshino: '''Okay. '''Razar: '''After that, I find something shiny that I can steal. '''Worriz & Laval: '''Razar! '''Razar: '''Okay! I won't steal something in Minas Tirith. '''Sneech: '''Look at this Place. It's a mess! '''Big G: '''I cannot believe they did this. '''Ace Goody: '''Now, we have to save Middle Earth. '''Riruru: Yeah. Lulli: From what? Sophia: Who knows, maybe the Riddler, or something. Roboko: '''Well, let's get this started. '''Riddler: Oh no. That's not the anwser. Batman: Oh no. Not him. Rex Owen: Him who? Tino: Let me guess, it's the Riddler. Batman: Yes, Tino. Not the Dazzlings. The Riddler: Batman: '''I don't like playing your games, Nigma! Tohka: '''Yoshinon: Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts